Centon One Series: Punk Drunk Sober
by Punk Drunk Love
Summary: Newly transferred to an upper-class L.A. high school from gang territory, John Cena is like a fish out of water who finds solace when a rich jock named Randy Orton befriends him. As the two grow closer, Randy invites John to explore a world where money is power and every desire can be easily met.


Author's Note: This is a one-shot Centon story with similar plot lines to Bulletproof Skin. It was a potential re-write of Bulletproof that I never finished. I don't claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**The Part That Hurts the Most**

"So, what are you doing after school today?" A.J. asked as she leaned against the lockers to see my reaction.

I chuckled and told her dryly, "Same thing we do every night, April. Try to take over the world."

She laughed out loud and tried not to snort. Everybody else made fun of her when she did it, but I thought her snort was cute.

"I'm serious, Randy! Do you have plans? Is your mom going to take you to another boring thing with a bunch of adults that have handlebar mustaches and call you, 'Mister Randal?!'"

This time, it was my turn to laugh. A.J. and I had been friends since we were kids, growing up in the socialite district of L.A.'s pride & envy. We attended Rockview High School, an officially public school that had found ways of catering almost completely to the rich and popular. Their way of showing they weren't completely snobbish as to allow a few stragglers in from time to time, usually kids from poor, tear jerker pasts that gave the local media reason to promote Rockview as a kind of safe haven for the lost and disenfranchised to get a taste of high society. Their most recent admission was a teenage thug named John Cena from the South Central gang district, which to us was considered enticingly dangerous. Everyone wanted to talk to the new kid and find out how he survived, and I was no different.

"I'm planning on checking out the party Miz is having tonight. You know, the one to welcome the new kid," I mentioned.

A.J. frowned at me like I only said that to avoid spending time with her. She knew the backstory on Miz and I: Best friends in grade school, did everything together, then middle school came around and Miz became the popular jock and ditched both A.J. and I. To get back at him, I joined the football team. He became quarterback and things only got worse from there. I slept with his girlfriend to get back at him for trashing my car, and he broke into my house. We fought, we tried to kill each other, and in the midst of our struggle, he got hard for me and I fucked his brains out. Miz acted like nothing happened and went back to being an dill weed, but I didn't care because I won the fight when I took his ass and left a bite mark.

"He's not going to let you walk into that party without giving you shit, you know," A.J. pointed out.

She was the only one who knew the whole story. According to everyone else, Miz and I were a classic case of frenemies: we pretended to like each other when we had to, then did things to aggravate each other every chance we got.

"I'm not worried about him. I want to meet the new guy," I argued.

A.J. rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't tell me you're like everybody else around here. They all think just because he's a thug in foster care and his foster sister is black, he must be some low ridin', guns blazin' boyyy from da streeets!"

She did the hand gestures and everything. I laughed my ass off, not realizing that A.J. had dropped the gimmick and was looking past me with a shocked expression. I turned around while I was still chuckling to see what she was looking at, and I stopped laughing as soon as I recognized it was John.

He stared back at me like he had heard enough to know we were making fun of him. I flushed with embarrassment and looked away, wishing I were anywhere else but here.

John kept his eyes on me as he said passively, "You shouldn't go to the party to see me, 'cause I won't be there. I'd rather not be silently judged by half-drunk high schoolers hoping to make out with my foster sister, Alicia, in the closet as soon as I finish telling them stories about my street cred."

He glanced at A.J. like the last part was a stab at her mockery of him. She bit her lower lip and looked away. That made me mad and I argued with John, "So what, you're just gonna avoid us all until graduation next year?"

John blinked with surprise, like it was rare that anyone countered his point-of-view. There was no doubt he was smart, but I wasn't about to let him pick on A.J. when she was just messing around.

"I don't need to prove myself to you or anyone else," John said, breezing past me like I wasn't even there.

I was still angry as I blurted, "Yeah, just go off and hide like the rest of your kind!"

"Randy!" A.J. yelled at me.

John turned on his heel and came back to face me. I stood my ground, even as I saw him pull his fist back and launch it into my jaw.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard A.J. scream.

* * *

"...do you understand that you could file charges if you see fit, Mr. Orton?" Principal McMahon finished.

I wasn't even listening to most of what he said. I knew it was something about school policy and getting John expelled for hitting me and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't about to let that dumb shit get off so easily.

John sat next to me, holding his bloody knuckle and staring at the wall with a stone expression that could rival The Terminator. Maybe Terminator 2...yeah, he was kind of reminding me of the liquid metal one...

"Mr. Orton?" McMahon tried to get my attention.

He had already called our parents. John was getting four days of trash duty after school, a humiliating form of detention that had to be done just as the students were leaving so they could laugh at you and make fun of you for having to pick up the day's waste. Some of them would even be so kind as to toss a few additional pieces of trash around for you to pick up. I'd had trash duty a few times, myself. Used condoms were the most fun to pick up while the hottest girls in school walked by and snickered at the shrunken latex like you pulled it off of yourself to show them. Good times at Rockview High.

"Mr. Orton, I'm not going to ask you again," Principal McMahon stated.

John took a moment away from trying to stare through the wall to look at me for answers. I knew he was expecting me to say I'd press charges and get him kicked out of school. Hell, he probably wanted me to do it. I shrugged and told Principal McMahon passively, "I'm not pressing any charges."

"What?!" McMahon and John shouted at the same time.

McMahon put his hands together and argued maturely with me, "Mr. Orton, you were assaulted on school grounds over what April Jeanette has told me was a trivial comment that was geared toward inspiring Mr. Cena to be a more outgoing student."

Leave it up to A.J. to make me sound like some kind of Saint. I shook my head and told McMahon, "I'm not pressing charges. John is new to this school and he doesn't understand the rules, yet. I'd rather give him some more time to learn them."

Principal McMahon let out a deep sigh and replied, "Very well."

He turned his focus to John and said more sternly, "You are a very lucky young man. You not only get to stay in this school, but the blood on your knuckle came from Mr. Orton. If you had drawn blood, this would've been a much bigger problem."

I was totally confused. I felt like I were suddenly eavesdropping on a very serious conversation that I wasn't meant to hear. For the first time since I had met him, I saw the color drain from John's face and he lowered his eyes to the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen, again," John said quietly.

Principal McMahon stood up to leave as he replied sternly, "It certainly will not, or I'll be holding your foster father responsible."

McMahon walked out of the room and left the two of us alone. I had no clue what the last part was all about, and I doubted John would tell me, so I stared out the window in an effort to keep from falling asleep until Principal McMahon came back.

"I'm HIV positive," John said.

I turned to look at him and the light from the windows left spots in my eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust and asked, "What did you say?"

He must've thought my rapid blinking and odd expression were signs of judgment. He argued angrily, "I wasn't going to try and infect you or anything! I'm not some sadist high school kid who goes around trying to kill people for talking smack to him!"

I gave him a hard glare and retorted, "I wasn't looking at you like that because of what you said. I was just blinking because the sun put spots in my eyes and I couldn't see you."

He clenched his jaw like he wasn't sure whether to believe me or not. I added just as strongly, "I wasn't thinking about you trying to infect me, either. I don't care what McMahon made it sound like, I felt the punch you gave me and it wasn't clumsy. If you were trying to infect me, you could have made that punch a lot less effective so you'd split your knuckle or some shit."

John's stared at me with a stunned expression. It was like he didn't expect me to be so non-judgmental, nor did he think I would've noticed his rather professional hit. I asked him after a short silence, "So, may I ask how you got HIV, or are you gonna give me the third degree?"

He sighed and told me thickly, "My boyfriend gave it to me before he was killed."

"Well, that seems like a shitty thing to do," I mentioned.

John became defensive again, arguing with me, "He didn't know he was sick! And why aren't you all pissed off 'cause I'm taking it up the ass?! I thought that's what all you rich-bitch-jock-shocks with your high horses and you're fine-ass plastic girlfriends do!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me, asshole. If you'd stop freaking out for one second to let me respond, you'd know that I'm gay, too, and I don't own a horse, but I might still have a headless Barbie lying around from when I was a kid, if you need something to resemble a fine-ass plastic girlfriend!" I shot back.

We stared dead-set at each other for a few seconds, then John broke the silence when he asked more calmly, "You have a headless Barbie just lying around?"

"My mom likes to remind me I wasn't a normal child," I answered darkly.

A short smile began forming in one corner of John's mouth as he asked, "What were you, one of those boys who blew up his toys and kicked the family dog?"

"We had a cat, mind you, and I didn't kick her...I pretended she was a tiger who could grant my every wish," I stated.

John busted out laughing and I glared at him until he finished. He shook his head at me and said, "You're right, I don't know a damn thing about you, asshole."

"Yeah, well, I don't play with Barbies or talk to the cat, anymore," I pointed out.

We were quiet again for a minute, then John asked softly, "You mind if I hang out with you for a while? It's not everyday you meet another gay student."

I shrugged like it didn't matter either way and he seemed content with that. I asked to be sure, "Anyone else know about the whole HIV thing?"

"No, and I'm hoping you can help me keep it that way," he said.

I told him passively, "No reason for me to blab about it. The kids around here, they think it's dramatic when the latest fashion trend changes. Trying to explain to them about HIV without freaking them out is about as hard as explaining to them that their parents' income has a limit."

John snorted laughter and replied, "Yeah, I've met some of those already."

"You should hang out with me and A.J. We're about as real as you're gonna get in Rockview, and I think you'll like A.J.'s cousin, Kaitlyn. She's got an ass the size of Ohio and she's as funny as Adam Sandler," I said.

John gave me a sideways glance and asked, "Adam Sandler? You say it like you know him."

"Yeah, I've met him a few times," I shrugged.

John's mouth dropped open in total shock. I lifted a brow and asked, "I take it you don't meet celebrities too often."

"Try never," he scoffed.

"That's actually kinda cool," I mentioned.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused.

I answered with a half-smile, "Now I can talk to someone about the dick celebs I meet and they can't argue with me."

John laughed and said, "You're something else."

"That's what I want you to believe, new kid," I gave him a wicked stare.

* * *

"So, what is this green stuff?" John asked me in the cafeteria the next day, pointing at his tray of desserts.

He didn't have a single shred of healthy food in his tray, save for a single apple slice that had been dipped in caramel. He had filled every section of his tray like he was some refugee who hadn't eaten in days. I shook my head at him and stated, "I think that's Jell-O with marshmallows."

"How do you have such great stuff to eat, here? I'm sure I saw lobster up there next to the baked potatoes and steak fries," John mentioned.

"It probably was lobster. The school gets generous donations from the parents of most of the students here, so they treat the students well in hopes they'll get bigger donations next year," I explained.

John chuckled and said, "This is amazing."

He stared at his food like it had been blessed. He looked up just as someone was coming up behind me, and John's entire demeanor changed. I looked over my shoulder just as Alicia came around to talk to John directly. He gazed at her like she was an angel as he said somberly, "Hey, beautiful."

Alicia was covered in paint marks that scattered over her chocolate skin and faded blue coveralls. She held a small canvas against her chest and seemed to avoid me altogether as she asked John sternly, "You get in any fights today?"

"No," he replied honestly.

"You gonna get in any fights today?" she pressed.

"No," John answered.

Alicia frowned at him like she wasn't convinced. John told her softly, "I hate it when you don't smile. Your smile is like the sunrise to me, baby."

She acted unaffected by his kindness, but said more calmly, "Sable wants me to pick up some things from market after school."

"I've got trash duty, but it shouldn't take long," John replied.

Alicia let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled, "If you weren't beatin' other peoples' asses like some idiot, you wouldn't be pickin' up trash and wasting my time."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll make it up to you," John offered.

"Yes, you will," Alicia stated.

John motioned to me and said, "Alicia, this is Randy Orton, the guy I punched yesterday. Randy, this is Alicia. She's in foster care with me and my boyfriend was her brother."

I grinned and put my hand out for her to shake, but she just stared at me. John told her, "Please be polite, beautiful. I like this one."

"He's a snob like the rest of these rich bitches," Alicia said out loud, like I wasn't even there.

I took my hand away and frowned at John. Alicia took the opportunity to leave. When she was long gone, I asked John, "So, is she just grieving over her brother's death, or is she always that uptight?"

"She's not uptight, she's just...different. Mind you, we came from a place where the people you trust always end up being the ones who shoot you in the back to take what you have," John pointed out.

"They didn't mess with the girls like that, though, right?" I argued.

John looked at me like I was being naive and said, "There are no girls where we came from. There are bitches, hos, prostitutes, drug addicts and victims. They use sex to contend with the males, and sharp press-on fingernails to contend with each other."

I was curious to know more about what Alicia went through, but I didn't want to step over a line, so I kept my mouth shut. John noticed my silence and clarified, "We did our best to keep Alicia safe, but we failed a few times. She's only ever trusted me, even more than her brother, and I used to sleep with her when she wanted company so she didn't get involved with the jokes in our territory, but after I got sick, I couldn't bear the thought of infecting her."

"What does she do, then? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," I said.

John played with his food as he answered thickly, "I do what I can to satisfy her. I go down on her, she buys toys for me to try on her; stuff like that. I know she doesn't like it as much as just having sex with me, but she knows I want to keep her safe, and I she doesn't trust anyone else to be with."

I couldn't help picturing John going down on Alicia. His words were arousing to me, but the eroticism of it all was stalled when something came to mind and I asked, "What about us? Would we never fuck because you're afraid that, even with protection, there's a tiny, tiny chance that I could still be infected?"

John made a solemn expression and opened his mouth to answer me, but Kaitlyn and A.J. came over to our table and we had to cut the conversation short.

A.J. sat next to John and put her hand out for him to shake it, saying sweetly, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was only trying to make Randy laugh and I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"It's no problem," John took her hand and smiled.

Kaitlyn put out her hand next and said way too seductively, "Well, hello, there, John. Welcome to our humble establishment."

A.J. tried hard not to laugh as John kindly shook Kaitlyn's hand. I rolled my eyes at her and stated, "He plays for _my_ team, Kate."

She glared at me and argued, "Well, excuse me for being totally obvious about my needs!"

John chuckled and Kaitlyn warned him, "You spend enough time with Randal Keith Orton and you'll discover that he's the most boring dude on the planet!"

"Since when am I boring?" I countered.

"Since you joined the football team but you still refuse to sit with the other jocks and trip the geeks that try to walk by. You can't even pretend to be offensive, it's totally undramatic," Kaitlyn scoffed.

A.J. laughed and added, "She's right, you know."

I replied dryly, "Sorry about that. Next time I'll be sure and throw some innocent kid into the lockers to appease the two of you."

"Would you?! That would be great fun!" Kaitlyn shot back sarcastically.

A.J. laughed again and even John was chuckling. I gave him a sideways glance and said, "I told you she was funny."

"I'm not funny, I'm hilarious," Kaitlyn sipped her soda tentatively.

John popped a mouthful of dessert as Kaitlyn turned to me and asked, "Well, since you spoiled my fun of getting to accidentally-on-purpose sleep with your gay love interest before not-so-shockingly realizing after I got what I wanted that he was indeed your type, why don't you ask out your loverboy on a real date?"

I gave her a cold stare. John swallowed the food in his mouth and asked, "Why not? I'm free tonight."

I shrugged and replied, "Fine. Pick you up at 7, and wear something slutty, because I like to offend people."

John didn't skip a beat as he asked, "So, you want completely bra-less slutty, or just some cleavage-and-buttcrack sightings?"

"Definitely a bit o' buttcrack," I pointed out.

Kaitlyn groaned with disdain, "Ugh, boys!"

"We could make it a double date, if you two wanna come with," I motioned to Kaitlyn and A.J.

John's eyes widened with surprise as Kaitlyn gave A.J. an affectionate glance and she replied, "Sound like a plan."

* * *

I thought it was strange when John asked me to pick him up at the bus stop instead of his house, but I went ahead and did what he asked. He was nicely dressed in clean jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt, but he immediately noticed my suit and asked anxiously, "Am I under-dressed?"

"No, you're fine," I replied.

I stared out the window in silence on the ride to the restaurant, observing the skyscrapers and rows upon rows of buildings that made up some of the richest parts of Los Angeles. John's baby blue eyes were wide and sparkling with awe, inspired by the things that I saw every day and had long since overlooked. We pulled up to the valet and got out as I handed the guy my keys. John asked me as he stepped away from the car, "Are you sure he won't steal it?"

"That's not how it works out here," I assured him.

He still seemed concerned, even as we met up with Kaitlyn and A.J. Kate was wearing a violet number by Vera Wang, while A.J. had a silver chic dress on by Versaci, along with a diamond bracelet that John couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, I could feel eyes on us. The host took one look at John and stated, "My apologies, sir, but we do have a dress code."

"Oh. Right. Excuse me," John turned to leave.

I slipped the host a Benjamin and whispered, "My friend just moved here. I think you could show him some hospitality just this once, with the promise that next time, there will be no problem."

The host sneered under his mustache as he quickly pocketed the money and told John, "This way, sir."

We were all led to an adjacent room away from the many guests and reserved for just the four of us. I had called ahead and ordered the room so we could be ourselves in almost complete privacy. John was still uneasy as we were seated and the waiter brought our menus. I reached under the table and gave John's right knee a calming squeeze. He smiled warmly, but didn't settle down.

Kaitlyn and A.J. put their menus up so they could whisper at each other without us overhearing. I found what I wanted and waited for John to speak up. He stared at the menu for a long time, but didn't show any signs that he was excited about any of the choices. I leaned in and whispered, "Something wrong?"

"No, I..." he trailed off.

"Get whatever you want. I'm buying," I told him.

He shook his head and sighed with frustration. I asked him more sternly, "What's the matter?"

"This stuff is really expensive. It's also in French and I have no clue what anything is," John confessed.

He looked away shamefully. I pointed at a section of the menu and said, "These are the burgers and fries. The stuff is gourmet and comes with lots of extras, which is why the price is so high, but it's real good."

John gave me a grateful look and asked, "Which one has cheese?"

"This one," I pointed at the right item, adding, "It also comes with avocado and a piece of steak in the center."

"Awesome," John grinned.

* * *

As the night wore on, John seemed less tense. He devoured his food like it had a limited time before it self-destructed, and he was overjoyed when the waiter brought a complementary triple mousse dessert. A.J. and Kaitlyn got along perfectly with John, and even better with each other, sneaking kisses between bites of food. John watched them with contentment, then looked at me like he wanted the same for us.

I took John's hand in mine as we left the restaurant. I took A.J. and Kaitlyn home, then I went back to the bus stop where John had me pick him up. I told him as I parked, "I could take you home, you know."

"This is fine," he said.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked with a short smile.

He leaned over and popped a fast one on my lips to let me know his answer. I didn't realize until after he'd gotten out that I was grinning like an idiot.

John Cena. _C'est la vie._


End file.
